


An Important Appointment

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Hank has arranged for Charles to spend some time with arch enemy/boyfriend. With Charles away, Erik is the last person Hank expects to see.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	An Important Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> When the Professor disappears, everyone at the school just assumes he must be spending the holidays with Magneto, until an equally puzzled Magneto storms into Westchester looking for him.  
> Wintertime shenanigans as students and staff try to find Charles while preventing Erik from destroying the whole mansion in his search.

Hank considered himself Charles's best friend, for the simple reason that he had stuck by his side through thick and thin, through years of chaos and problems, where anyone with even a hint of sanity would have fled. But he had stayed, because Charles was his friend. Because someone had to be there for him. Because this was what he could do, maybe not much, but enough. He had helped him through those initial few weeks and months after the incident, and encouraged him, helped him rebuild the school. He was supported by Charles in turn, and the two of them had an understanding.

An understanding which included the fact that occassionally, the most sensible way for Charles to de-stress would be for him to go off with his arch-enemy-slash-boyfriend, for a few days. And when that happened, it was down to Hank to keep the school running, keep everyone calm, and ensure that none of the younger generation of X-men got too nervous about their missing professor.

He had also been the one to buy Logan a bottle of beer as a thank you to the other man for stopping Scott from bursting into the room where Magneto was holding Professor Xavier prisoner (judging by the faint bruising at Erik's wrists when the two of them had finally emerged, thankfully fully dressed, it appeared that it had been Charles imprisoning Erik, but Hank really didn't want to think about that one for too long). 

There had even been a few times when Hank, wonderful friend that he was, had reached out to Erik via his teleporter, let him know that Charles had seemed a little stressed. Scheduling kidnappings for his boss sounded rather like an abuse of his position, but there was no denying that Charles appeared to be in a far better mood when he got back to Westchester after one of his little 'trips'. His eyes seemed brighter, his hair glossier, and his smile seemed more frequent. So Hank continued to indulge him.

The end of term was always stressful, and Charles had been working far too hard. So Hank had done the decent thing, and reached out, letting people know that Charles was stressed. And then Azazel had appeared in the lab, promising that he would ensure Charles rested as soon as Erik was finished with his current project. He had disappeared, leaving only a cloud of smoke.

Now here they were, a couple of days later, Charles 'suspiciously' absent. Hank didn't allow himself to think about it too much. He had to make sure everything was ready for the packed programme of events they ran to try and distract the remaining children from the fact they had no family that wanted them this time of year. He was working in Charles's office - it had the best view, and if Charles wouldn't be using it he felt that he might as well take advantage of it.

There was a knock on the door of the office, and then the door swung open. In strode Erik, dressed smartly in a suit, and holding a rose. 

The two men stared at each other, clearly both equally confused.

"Why are you here, Hank?"

"I live at the school, Erik. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off ...ravishing Charles or something..."

"You make it sound so unseemly. And indeed, I was planning to be. That's why I came here. No offence intended, but you are far less attractive than what I was hoping for."

"Well that's a relief." Hank muttered. "What... you mean he's not with you?"

"Obviously. If he was with me I would hardly be here, would I? I would be in my lair, 'ravishing' him, as you so put it."

"So where is he?"

"I rather hoped you knew that." Erik answered, and there was a sudden flicker in his eyes. If Hank hadn't known better, he would have said that that emotion was sheer panic.

"He's fine, I'm sure he is." Hank said quickly, not wanting to provoke one of Erik's moods. Erik was very good at throwing things around in a way that didn't damage anything of Charles's, least of all the wheelchair. He showed much less restraint when it came to Hank's possessions, and he didn't want to lose anything today.

"So what do we do?" Erik asked, and his fingers were twitching, pens rattling in their cases. "He knew to expect me. He should be here. What if he's...." Erik lapsed into silence, but Hank could realise the terror in his mind, and he cleared his throat.

"Charles is more than capable of defending himself."

"Only when he has access to his powers, and the humans know he's-" Erik started, then froze. "He's ...I can feel his car." With that, he turned and walked out of the door, heading to the entrance of the house and levitating himself across the grounds. Hank watched, and then hurried after him, allowing his blue form to lope across the grass, until they reached the entrance.

Charles's car pulled to a halt and the man in question parked just past the gate, swinging open the door of his car and frowning.  
"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why do I have a welcoming committee?" 

"You were missing." Hank explained, and Erik nodded, his eyes closed, and Hank supposed they were having some kind of lover's quarrel about what had happened. There was a pause, and then Charles sighed, looking up at Hank. Hank couldn't help noticing he looked surprisingly well together, 

"I went to go and get a hair cut, to try and look my best for this evening, unfortunately someone got here early..." He reached out and squeeze Erik's hand. "I'm here now my love. But I did promise the children I would join them for dinner. Perhaps you could come and eat with us."

Erik stared at him blankly for a moment.  
"I thought you were dead."

"I'm not. I'm alive, and inviting you for dinner." Charles smiled. "I just need to drive the last bit home, and then we can go and get ready."

Erik nodded, and smirked fondly.  
"You know, you already looked handsome, you didn't need to go..." He leaned in towards the car window, and Hank decided it was time for him to head back and check on the children.


End file.
